


12 nights of Halloween

by Raine_on_me



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 11:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21117767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_on_me/pseuds/Raine_on_me
Summary: Don't judge how fast you read this by the title we're all just gonna agree it was seven minutes k other wise the whole illusion falls apart!





	1. On the first night of Halloween gallavich gave to me our boys kissing by a dead tree

"I ain't going. Too late for a costume anyway all that's left is slutty cop, slutty pumpkins and slutty plumbers" 

"Say it like it's a fucking bad thing" Mandy emerged from the bathroom looking like Elvira mistress of the dark 

[](https://ibb.co/yPKdV2y)

"Gimmie your black shirt and throw on you're white wife beater" not a term she was comfortable with but she honestly didn't know what else to call the shirt; it's what her father wore and he always held up to that title.

She disappeared into the kitchen. As Mickey returned he heard the terrible sound of scissors cutting fabric. "Bitch what are you doing?" 

"You could try saying thank you." She tossed the shirt at him. "I know you hate everything about this so I made you a costume that don't feel like a costume"

Mickey slid the black shirt over his head seeing that the two shirts together made the illusion of a skeleton. 

[](https://ibb.co/0sK3D8b)  
[host image url](https://imgbb.com/)  
****  
Mickey never understood what the hype about Halloween was. But he did appreciate the abundance of alcohol that floated around parties like this. His eyes scanned the room as his sister was already off flirting. His eyes stopped On the sluttiest skeleton in the room. The tank top was almost splitting at the seams it’s so tight, the bottoms were barely more than glorified tightie whities. and the stockings that come with the costume could not compensate for Ian's magnificent dancer thighs they pulled in a dead hooker kind of way. Mickey assumed sexy dead hooker was the costume. 

But out of all that was flaming red hair and skilfully sexy eyes Mickey couldn't get enough of . His staring didn't go unnoticed because he had lost track of how long he had been ogling. 

The skeleton strutted over."you gotta bone to pick with me?" The smile grew across his face.

"Funny" Mickey choked on his beer. He hated small talk, he hated flirting, he hated wanting to do both of those things to keep this guy here. "nice costume; obviously more effort than I put in"

"Got your attention so guess it did the trick"

"It got everyone's attention." Mickey pointed out. He felt the sexy skeleton should find Mandy he was sure they'd be best friends with their slutty attention seeking 

"Not looking at anyone else now." he pointed out. "I'm Ian" he finally introduced

"Mickey" 

"Hey, mic-K" the k clicked on Ian's tongue. "You gonna buy me a drink"

"It's an open bar so sure fucking thing" 

Mickey lost track of the drinking; the shots were properly a bad idea. He lost track of the time. The one thing he didn't lose track of was Ian.

They looked into each other's eyes in the whole world faded away it was just the two of them and engulfed in their conversation lost in each other's eyes. 

"I see right through you Mickey Milkovich" Ian attempting another skeleton joke or perhaps calling Mickey out

"How about we get you some air" 

Mickey served more as a body guard pushing people out of Ian's way. His grits and threats for people to move out of the way got them to the door in record time. 

Exiting into the crisp autumn air the wind hit their faces like a slap. Cool and unexpected. 

"C-come on mick-k" Ian's inebriation was hard to hide. "What is it? Huh? you afraid of the dark? Or your feelings?"

Mickey wondered how Ian could read him like a book, know him when he had just met him. Mickey knew they could both feel the instant connection, the pull to be near each other, but he had spent his whole life hiding and no fucking way, one day with this guy was going to change that.

"Kiss me, behind the tree no one will see" Ian pleeded pulling at his arm.

"It's a dead tree it got no leaves and a skinny trunk--."

"Don't worry my trunk ain't skinny" Ian interrupted the drunken skank who had been puking in the corner lifted her head at the appeal of a big dick. Mickey knew he had to shut Ian up. Kissing seemed like the only way. His mouth salivating at the idea his head in complete shock at the thought. Before he had more time to think, to back out of it he moved. Pushing Ian into the bark of the dead tree hoping it would give them a bit of coverage from the front door and any on lookers 

Mick captured Ian's mouth forcefully, his eyes squinting hard, his lips stiff but slowly pulling himself back, relaxing his muscles, he began to enjoy the kiss; and the noises Ian made with it. 

"And here I thought you didn't have the guts" 

"You wanna make jokes? Or use that tongue for somethin' else?"


	2. On the second night of Halloween gallavich gave to me two shrunken heads

"Fuck...Fuck. Me. Hard." Ian drew back a little to gaze at Mickey's face. The smile undeniable as he enjoyed Mickey's voice echoing through their house.

Ian began to pound into him with long hard strokes and feeling himself ready to release. Mickey bit at his lower lip and Ian knew he was almost there too; a sure tell sign after all these years. Ian leaned back bending so that he could recline back slightly; they both moaned with pleasure at the change in position. 

"Don't fucking stop! That feels so fucking good!" Ian took Mickey's cock in his hand to help encourage them ending together. The warm liquid spewed over Ian's hand while he knew Mickey was feeling the same on his stomach. 

There was a moment of pure silence as they caught their breath. Ian slowing moved his body to roll into the bed.

"I'm going out for a smoke after that." Mickey grumbled; Ian's new rule of no smoking in the house because he was trying to quit and second hand smoke was bad for Yev. He was sure the kid would survive just fine. Terry smoked more than he ever would and he was fine; fine enough anyway. 

Begrudgingly he grabbed his smokes and lighter from the end table by the back door walking out into their patio, being thankful they had no neighbours in the back. To bitch him out about his lack of clothing.

Mickey inhaled through his nose the cold air tingles at his nostrils. The sound of the cigarette crackled as sucked in. The puff of smoke filled the space of air around him, hovering before dissipating. 

"Need a blanket?" Ian's voice broke the errie cold Halloween air. His head popping out of the door. 

Mickey cave a noncommittal nod he wouldn't say no to it but he didn't want to look like a bitch was freezing his ass off; literally.

"It's fucking cold out here" Ian took the extra step out. 

"Yeah, Naked and a bit sticky wet not a great combo for being outside on Oct 31." Mickey admitted "but I wasn't done doing what got me this way, and was just taking a fucking smoke break. Somethin' that I use to be able to do in my bed but you made me come out here…"

"I didn't make you come out here naked!" Ian cut off his rant 

"No…but what's your excuse?" Mickey asked raising his eyebrows as his gaze lowered down Ian's body. 

Their argument was cut short when they both turned to hear the sound of the door clicking closed. Normally a sound no louder than a mouse, this time felt as loud as a gun shot. 

Ian lunged for the door already knowing the outcome. Locked. 

"Fucking baby locks, security system bullshit" Mickey threw away is smoke; only half gone. Giggling the doorknob after Ian 

"Yeah good idea check again maybe I loosened it." 

The door handle clanked as Mickey pushed off of it. "Where's a rock?" He looked around the dark backyard. The sounds of people still out trick or treating, setting off fireworks and screams of people playfully getting scared blocked Mickey's brain from being able to think he squinted his eyes a string of curses ready to roll off his tongue.

"We can't break into our own place!" Ian interjected over Mickey's thoughts. 

"Well figure out how to get us back in before we get arrested for showing children our two shrunken heads"

"Ok break in"


	3. On the third night of Halloween gallavich gave to me three costume changes

"Daaaaad" the voice could be heard down the block "I can't wear this! It's blue" 

Fuck Mickey knew being gay, being out; and mostly ok with it. Meant his kid could choose that shit too, but today he sounded stereotypically gay. "fuck not? don't go with your shoes?" 

"It's black and orange day at school"

"Gotta give me more kid" Mickey could feel the tension in his forehead as his eyebrows tried to scrunch together. 

"Urg god dad it was in the newsletter." Yev sighed and began his very long run on sentence like a automated message "the school does not celebrate Halloween and the children are not allowed to wear costumes, masks or facepaint. Instead we are doing a wear black and orange day." He gave a deadpan look to his father. 

"That's bull shit." 

"Yup" the boy agreed.

"Here kid I found these." Mandy's voice came from behind him. Yev had just enough time to turn before a pair of orange and black stripped Halloween tights came flying at his face. "Cut em' make em' sleeves or something." She suggested

"Cool! Thanks aunt Mandy!" 

"Found your shirt. In the dryer where you were told to look!" Ian attempting his best stern voice. 

"Yes!" Yev fist pumped the air. "K. Cool. Don't forget it's half a day right so we can get ready for tonight!"

*****  
"Hey kid I got your zombie costume!" Mickey told Yevgeny. 

"But that's not what I'm wearing trick or treating!" His voice too whiny for Mickey's liking and his face must of shown it as the boy changed his tone for his next sentence "it's just. I've realized the kids in the cute costumes get more candy than big kids or scary costumes. So I figure if I want the most candy for the least amount of work I gotta go with a funny costume first." 

Ian appeared next to Mickey nudging his arm. "Sounds like the hustling gene was passed on"

Mickey was secretly proud of Yev for thinking all this through. "fine. So what's this perfect get you all the candy costume?"

"A doughnut!" He said trying not to laugh. 

"They ain't a Halloween costume" 

"It is! You haven't heard the best part yet dad." Yev tried to hide his laugher. "Ian's gonna come with me and he's gonna be a cop!" His laughter bubbled out of his mouth. 

"A pig and a doughnut; yeah people will find that fucking hilarious here"

"And Ian already had the cop hat and handcuffs…. I dunno why.…. But it means free costumes and that's awesome!" 

The boy was far too excited to think of the reason and Mickey was forever grateful for that.

Being small worked in his advantage, he still looked little and cute and innocent when in reality he was almost nine and more cunning than Ian and Mickey combined. His Halloween costume was sure to rake in the loot.

*****  
"How'd ya do?" Not that Mickey had a doubt in his mind. 

"Oh my god dad, I had to start putting candy in Ian's pockets to have room!" Yev beamed. 

"Ok but I gotta change the next wave of kids are going to be here any minute and I don't want anyone to see me setting up!" Not only had Yevgeny realized optimized ways of getting candy he also noticed kids come in sections baby and small children who have bedtimes are the first ones out then the middle school kids and preteens; his bread and butter to try and scare 

Mickey was impressed the kid had fake blood, scapes, and even tire tracks on his face. 

"I'm going to lay on the porch!" Yev said with far too much enthusiasm

"Don't get stepped on!" Mickey with the wise parental advice.

"Don't knock anyone off the steps either" Ian added the potential liability risks. It's all fun and games till it's a head injury and real blood.

"Why the fuck did the kid need three costume changes?" Mickey asked after Yev went outside to scare unsuspecting children. 

Ian shrugged "he gets his dramatic flare from you I guess"


	4. On the fourth night of Halloween gallavich gave to me four am phone call

Mickey fell asleep infront of the tv; again. Some old Halloween movie with terrible acting and worse special effects was playing as he cracked open his eyes. It wasn't the movie that took him out of his slumber. His phone was ringing. Mickey scrunched his smacked his dry mouth a few times. His eyes tried to adjust to the bright screen.  
Gallagher  
4am  
"Fuck" instinctively he looked over his shoulder as he adjusted himself on the couch. Reflex of hiding who he was from his family for so long.

"Hey" his voice croaked. 

"Wake you?" The question didn't need to be answered. 

"This a booty call Gallagher?" 

"Wha? Why? Umm…" 

"It's 4 in the morning Gallagher simple math the later in the night it is the less words you need to imply you want some" Mickey's booty call 101 he learned from Mandy. She had once told him she got a proposition with nothing more than a question mark text message. 

"It's also Halloween thought you might be interested into something a little spo-oo-ky "

"You're fucking drunk" Mickey rolled his eyes "and what are you five? Spooky ain't a word a grown add man says."

"Fine you want scary…." His voice dropped to a whisper "The call is coming from inside the house" 

"No shit, you live here!" Mickey couldn't help but smile. His husband. "So you have any Halloween pick up lines" Mickey figured he could still make him work for it since he woke him up.

"Who ya gonna call?"

"You called me sooo…."

"No it was suppose to be like who's you Daddy but who ya gonna call cause ghos---" Ian stopped it wasn't funny if he had to explain it; maybe it wasn't funny at all. "Ok… I dressed up as a ghost so I could let you under my sheets" 

"that's terrible" Mickey stood up off the couch looking up at the ceiling at the spot their room would be 

"But you're still gonna come upstairs?"

"Not before you hear a real Halloween pickup line" 

"Really, you? Ok Milkovich Gimmie your best shot." 

"I know what you should be for Halloween" Mickey waited long enough for Ian to ask what "mine"


	5. On the fifth night a Halloween gallavich gave to me five drag queens

This is why Mickey didn't gamble if it wasn't a sure thing. His arms crossed his refusals to make eye contact with anyone. He was surrounded by idiots and they lost. The one thing he hates more than losing is humiliation and this was a two for one.

The Gallagher's and Milkovich's had been doing group costumes since Ian and Mickey had gotten serious.   
They had done seven deadly sins; where he was given death. Mario Kart characters;he was bowser. Seven dwarfs; grumpy.

Except this year. Mandy or Fiona had the great idea to split the group up boys against girls in a gamble of whoever won would be able to choose the others costumes. Mickey of course objected. But he was out voted; far as he could see every voting system was rigged in this world. 

And the girl's won. Mostly because Iggy was an idiot and Lip thinks he's smart but he's also an idiot; at least that's Mickey's reasons for why they didn't win.

"It won't bite you" Deb's laughed as she shook the wig in her hand.

"How do you know I won't?" Iggy made a disturbing noise as he made a biting motion in the air as he reached for the hair. 

"Don't be a disgusting pig" Mandy warned being the one brave enough to walk over to Mickey with his ensemble.

"This ain't funny" Mickey told her as he gave in taking the clothes from her

"No but it's Halloween and I'm sure it's gonna be scary as hell." Mandy snickered running out of arm reach of her brother. 

Each of them bitched and complained as they the girls pitched in with makeup and heels. 

"Why the fuck are my eyebrows taped up so high?" Carl bitched

"Look at the size of these cans" Iggy groped his new cleavage

Ian had taken the longest hiding his assets; but ended up being the first one ready. His old days of working at the fairy tail paid off, he was use to liner and glitter and his long time body played well with all the clothes the girls wanted to put him in. Life sized barbie doll for the night. They got him a red wig which was somewhere between up a higher the hair closer to God sort of way or retro poison ivy. He was sure the lashes weighed a pound each and the dress had a slit so high up his thigh he was worried someone would see his goods.

Mickey was the last one to finish his ensemble in a black dress that came about 4 inches above the knee. It was long sleeved to find some of his bulky arm muscles, but off the shoulder for some sex appeal and showed no cleavage. Therefore, he didn't have to worry about making his breast realistic since he didn't find the idea as appealing as Iggy . He wore black leather boots that came to the knee and gave him an extra 6 inches to his height. His wig was jet black with bangs; probably an attempt at hiding his angry forehead. 

Mandy had just finished Mickey's makeup; which was predominantly black to fit with the theme she was obviously going for. 

Everyone seemed quiet. Mickey didn't like it "what? What the fuck is it?" He needed to find a mirror to see if Mandy screwed him over again. 

"It's fine--its just--" Deb's tried tell him but Ian cut her off

"Just don't kiss me alright" everyone shocked by Ian's statement "what?" He looked around at everyone "he looks like fucking Mandy!"

The room erupted in laughter. 

"Fuck you" Mandy punched his arm; but Ian noticed she didn't really argue the fact. "drama queens too" she rolled her eyes 

"Five fucking hot drag queens" Carl attempted a finger snap hair flip that did not go as graceful as he wanted. He was really glad Vee didn't see him she's whoop his ass.

"Com on then if we are doin' this let's go" Mickey wanted this to be quick and painless; which in these heels he knew was a lost cause. "Happy fucking Halloween now sashay away"


	6. On the sixth night of Halloween gallavich gave to me six guns a blazin'

"Everyone thinks the zombie apocalypse will never happen, or that they'd be one of the survivors. Bunch of lazy ass fucks who are so focused on reality show; don't even know how to load a gun" Iggy rented "I fucking know how to load a gun and shoot ya between the eyes" he cocked the gun back. "Bang bang two shots they'd go down"

Mandy was regretting coming outside for a smoke. He god damn drunk, high, shit for brains brother was rambling again. "If you were a better shot, it'd only be one bullet and you'd have an extra for the next" as the words left her mouth she wondered why she was playing along.

Iggy was sure he was ahead of the news; not that anyone was believing what they heard on it anymore. The visual hadn't spread, this was his chance; for everyone who thought he was just paranoid, watchin' too much tv or playin' video-games or one of those end of dayers prepared to save the day. But now he'd be the one ro laugh in there faces cause now he knows what he saw.

"Just wait till Mick's home hell fucking understand" knowing she was toying with him the same way she twirls and twists the smoke from her cigarette "I saw em. Didn't have my guns out then but I do now"

"You got a small Arsenal on your hands how many do you have their five?" 

"Six loaded gun ready to be blazin'!" He proudly corrected her.

"You shoot anyone yet?" She asked not a hint of worry in her voice for all the possible dead bodies he dropped

"Nah, ain't seen any since I made camp here. Finally shot the squirrel, got target practice in hitting the cans....and Billy Taggerts car oncd.; But why the fuck cares about that."

****  
"The fuck ya hillbilly hick doing out here sitting on the porch. Got the guns and the beer, you want me to go back out and get ya a rocking chair? Finish the whole scene" Mickey held his head out the door as Ian drove into the driveway.

"Mick the outbreak it's happened. Fucking zombies" Iggy yelled. "Seriously man I saw them they ran down the damn street, even heard screams; got some poor fucker" 

"You're right man--"

"Told ya he'd understand" Iggy interrupted to shoot a look at Mandy 

"Yeah all over the park. Think they ran--what Ian you say about 5K just chasing people; people running all over the fucking place" 

"For sure". Ian stepped out of the van sporting grass stained shit, hair tousled, and not doubt in Iggy's mind bite marks.

"Shit" he huffed "he's been bit, you know you can't let it drag out, I know you love him but shit we gotta end this."

Yev was the next to bounce out of the car full on walking dead zombie. 

Mandy had made sure to step between Iggy and his gun just to be safe. Her brother did seem to be unhinged. But instead of going for the gun, his knees buckled hitting the wooden deck. "The fucking kid really" he weept. 

"Uncle Ig you're so funny" the boy ran up the two steps "it's Halloween remember!" 

"It's a damn fun run" Ian tried to explain. "Two teams the humans and the zombies…." He wondered if any of his words were reaching Iggy. "He's gotta lay off the drugs, seriously" Ian lowered his voice leaning over the car to Mickey who nodded fiercely

"You'd make a really good human next year. I'll even help ya get a costume to fit six guns a blazin'... we'd strap two in the side holsters, one in the boot...." Yevgeny told his uncle. "But no real guns it's only pretend but you could take out all the zombies you want"

"Real life video game?" Iggy sniffed sitting back onto his knees. "Well now I'm more pissed at you for not taken me than sad that you're undead" he playfully pushed the boy. "They shit sounds awesome"

"Except the part where he really has to run" Mandy laughed leaning into Ian as he came to join her on the porch 

"What happened to you?" She asked picking a leaf out of his hair.

"Taken out by my own kid. Left to die by my own husband" Ian laid on thick which made yevvy laugh. 

"You were already dead, the kid was undead I had to get outta there." Mickey shrugged not taking back his decisions 

"He takes the death do us part seriously" 

"Dead serious!" Yev split a gut laughing obviously catching on to Ian's humor.


	7. On the seventh night of Halloween gallavich gave to me seven minute strip tease

"Do you believe in the devil?” Ian dropped his voice to a rough sexy sound. He had instructed Mickey to sit and wait for him to enter. 

"Halloween kink Gallagher?" Mickey called out; under his breath he wondered what kink this guy didn't have. He sat in the edge of their best waiting for Ian to come out from the bathroom.

"Has the Lord of the dead permitted you to speak?" His voice boomed as he made his appearance. 

[](https://ibb.co/1f319kz)

"Oh fuck" Mickey exhaled maybe it wasn't Gallagher with all the kinks… 

"Don’t touch,” ian reminded him, pulling Mick's hands away from his waist. There was a sly smirk on Mickey's face, liking the take charge devil, and wanting to see what would happen if he disobeyed 

Ian leaned in against Mickey's lips in a clear invitation for more; an obvious tease, "Behave now and I’ll give you want you want later" he pushed himself back.

Mickey gripped the bed posts, seeing his knuckles turning white. Using all his strength to keep his ass down. He simply nodded not trusting himself to speak.

Ian moved provocatively; undoing the buttons of the red velvet jacket, a shoulder roll, a long slinky movement. 

"Wouldn't this be easier in a chair?" He dare question the work of the devil

Ian shook his head. “A lap dance isn’t part of it. This is a show, a show for you,On the bed you might want to prep yourself for what's to come while I’m getting undressed in this way. Makes this a quid quo pro and I'm always about making deals." He even had a devilish grin. 

Mickey was hot already. Fuck. Gallagher was good.

His fingers went back to caressing buttons again. Shirt buttons. Mickey never realized how many buttons could be on a shirt or how the sound of each one coming undone would have his cock twitch so hard. Ian watched Mickey trying not to squirm to look like he could handle this but the swallow and lick his lips as Mickey gave in and cracked open the bottle of lube to help himself along. 

Ian had all the buttons undone the hint of his chiseled abs pointed through. but he paused, he didn’t take his shirt off. He could see how it was bothering Mickey, like he was trying to force the shirt to move with his mind. And that face made Ian hard. 

He decided to leave the shirt and make his way to the pants, slapping the belt off. They knew that vibration of the belt got them both panting. The slow zipper. The little butt wiggle to escape the jeans. It may not have been his sexiest move but he also knew Mickey enjoyed it. 

Ian took the extra steps to the bed hooking his thumbs into the waistband of his underwear. Like a jack in the box revealed himself. "I held up my end of the deal" that devilish grin was back. “Are you teased?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't judge how fast you read this by the title we're all just gonna agree it was seven minutes k other wise the whole illusion falls apart!


	8. On the eighth night of Halloween gallavich gave to me right missing milk dubs

Mickey loved Halloween, a day to scare people, where the cobwebs in the house look like decorations and no one complains you should clean, and of course Halloween candy! It was no secret Mickey had a sweet tooth. So much so Ian hid the candy that was for the trick or treaters until Oct 31. Mickey had noticed the bowl of candy by the ceiling door. But at first glance he knew it couldn't be his.

"Where's my damn Halloween candy?" He was very particular with his words that it was In fact his.

"It's for the kids, it's already out, half a dozen kids been by already." 

"Na, na-uh" he shook his head, the curl down pout of his lips made his chin wrinkle. "I got the bag with the milk duds I am taking out the fucking milk duds." 

Mick scoffed ruffling through the bowl "Gallagher, where's the candy?”

“like I said gone probably. What's the big deal it's eight missing milkduds."

"And how the fuck you know how many?" He approached Ian shoving his hands into Ian's tight ass Jean pockets "you take it?" 

"No it ain't a milk dud in my pocket I'm just happy to see ya" 

Mickey knew he was a grown ass man who shouldn't have a temper tantrum over chocolate. So with a forcefully exhale and a step back for Ian. he tried to compose himself

"But…" Ian smirked " I can give you a different treat. Until you find them"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is so short but I'm exhausted today. My first born turned five today and apparently that meant I should try and have the speed and agility as one...I do not jump yards/trampoline floors I'm so sleepy!! Goodnight all


	9. On the ninth night of Halloween gallavich gave to me nine werewolf scratches

"I can't believe you convinced me to go to a stupid costume party" Mickey bitched as he and Mandy walked down the street to the alibi 

"I can't believe you chose a kitten costume," she snickered.

"Werewolf! It's a fucking tear your heart out and eat it badass animal" mickey shouted, flailing his paw-covered hands.

"You ain't whining are ya?" Mandy twitched her lips the next words what to come out. "Like a little pussy"

"Fucking bitch"

"Nah, it's witch tonight"

" 'ay Mandy you made it" the big brute who ran the bar answered the door. Covered in green and a torn plaid shit  
"Witch classic" Kev smiled "weird as shit you wanted to do a couples costume with your sister." He squinted his eyes at Mickey "no judgement tho" he flew his hands up knowing the Milkovich temper "my real family; I don't know them, just found out about them, but they are into some weird shit" the giant rambled.

"You, like the hulk?" Mandy asked hoping it got them off this topic

"Yeah like Lou Ferrigno not skinny boy mark Ruffalo with the computer generated hulk."

"Cool" she didn't care just wanted to get in to the beer so she pushed her way past

"Yeah come in come in" Kev helped usher them in like it was his idea. 

The place didn't look too different, a few Halloween decorations, people in costumes. Mandy walked up and ordered a drink from Vee looking like a sexy black cat "looks like you got competition Mickey" she teased. 

"OoOo look at you being a kitty too Mickey!"

"Werewolf" he gritted through his teeth. 

Mickey gazed around the bar a slightly more filled than on a good day. The two good booths were taken up by the Gallagher's. The only reason he knew them was the string bean one was friends with Mandy. He'd been gone all supper some rotc whatever crap and Mickey hadn't seen him since. 

That's why it took him a minute to realize the rippled biceps, the toned arms, the slick back fire hair belonged to the awkward freckled face Ian Gallagher

He sat at the bar, trying not to look in the mirror to seeing Ian sitting behind him. His white doctor cost would seat and catch his eye. He wondered why all the Gallagher's had chosen sexy occupations as a themed costume. Ian the doctor, Deb's the library; which was funny since she wasn't shutting up. Lip the professor which just looked like Hugh Heffner. 

Mandy had spotted them; of course it wasn't dark or crowded enough for that which meant she was ushering him over to have a drink with them.

"What are you? A copycat?" Ian chuckled as Vee poured the drinks obviously in the better cat costume

"Ok, that's a good one" vee laughed before going down the bar to Tommy. 

"It's a werewolf" Mickey's monotone voice showed his disinterest.

But what Mandy heard was a new drinking game "let's play a drinking game!" Ian of course agreed blindly "anytime Mickey rolls his eyes we drink!"

"We'll die" Ian boldly started

"True. Ok cat jokes. Anytime someone says he's in a car costume or has a cat pun we drink"

"Deal!" Ian smiled " hey! Fi! What would ya say Mickey's dressed like?"

"Fucking looks like a black cat to me" she admitted. Mickey couldn't tell if she had heard the wager and was encouraging he took a shot. It would be a long night

"Lip!" Mandy yelled 

"Cat" obviously lip was there to fuck Mickey over since he didn't even need the question

It didn't take long for the two friends to be shit faced. If Mickey was being honest he had gone shot for shot with them just to deal with the insanity. 

He muttered something that sounded to the effect of needing to take a piss and stumbled off toward the bathrooms.

"You ha-ave no idea how A-mazing you look tonight." Ian studdered in the doorway of the men's room 

"Oh yea?" Mickey didn't want to give him the time of day. Simple shirt answered and get out of the small space quickly before making a huge mistake 

"Absolutely." Ian played with the ears on Mickey's head before leaning in close, his voice to a whisper, speaking right up against Justin's ear. "I've liked you for a loooong time" 

"Shut up" he whispered back shut up shut up shut up he said more times in his head.

Mickey shuddered as Ian's hands grazed up his arm. A gasp exhaled. He tried gritting his teeth to keep any more sound from escaping. Ian could see the cues he nibbled on Mickey's ear carefully exhaling his breath slowly, he moved his hands around and runs them up and down his Mickey's back, teasing him. 

Mickey let out a growl "I want to rip that shirt off and drag my nails down your back until you scream my name" Mickey voice was a low primal rumble.

"Fuck, Kitty got claws? Let's see" Ian helped by taking off the lab cost. 

There was no fabric to protect Ian from the cool shape touch of Mickey's fingers. It was strong powerful tug on the back of his shoulder blade. Nothing that would make a lasting impression; just preparing or testing what he could get away with.

Ian was letting out a low satisfied Goan into Mickey's mouth as he brought their mouths together, It wasn't one of those romantic, slow and sensual kisses, it was a mouth on mouth, teeth biting down on bottom lips, fire and passion kiss that made every inch of Mickey's body tingle

"Come on Mick" Damn hearing Ian whisper his name made him hot. "Show me what you got" holding his hand overtop of Mickey's adding presser. Mickey didn't need more more than that for his hand to grip down Ian's shoulder

The sound of skin being scratched shouldn't have filled the small bathroom, yet that was the only sound Mickey could here. His hands grappling for new skin. Ever slown draw down was a release. 

Mickey's fingers scrapes across the pale white hips of Gallagher, making red paths of where he had been. He would have made as many scratches as Ian would let him. But his mind crept out of the money for just a second to realize how long they've been gone. How loud they were being, how public this all was. He pulled away panting trying to catch his breath, feeing the tingling of his fingernails

"Looks like you are a lil Sex kitten" Ian slipped on the lab cost that his the majority of the scratches. 

"Werewolf scratches" Mickey corrected

Ian shook his head "can't hiding who you are anymore Mick"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a bit late!!


	10. On the tenth night of Halloween gallavich gave to me ten vampire markings

"Why would we go to a Halloween party at the Milkovich house?" Lip wondered. He had out the bare minimum into a costume wearing fake glasses and a business suit that was unbuttoned just enough to have the superman t-shirt poking out. Easiest superhero costume that he was sure would still help him get laid.

Ian went with a vampire; the cape, the teeth, the white shirt that seemed to have one button in the middle of his chest, lip didn't recall the tight leather pants being a staple of vampire attire but Ian did anyway

"Cause it's booze and drunk chicks what more of a reason do you need?" 

"No I don't but you definitely do" Lip quickened his pace to keep up with Ian who was on. A mission to get there. 

"It's just… just think it'd better than staying in the house. Unless you wanna go back and watch Liam?" 

"No, fine" Lip shit his mouth knowing he wasn't getting to an answer now.  
********  
The party was a bunch of people from South side. Mandy had been the one to out the word out of a party their dad had just gotten locked up again. 

Ian's eyes scanned the room for her, but landed on Mickey. Lounging in the lazy boy, beer in his hand only holding onto the bottle by its neck with two fingers.

Mickey gives him a nod as ian walked past to go into the kitchen. But paid little to no attention to him. Until Mandy was yelling for everyone to come out to the backyard she had made some sort of ping-pong Halloween theme drinking game. Something Mickey had no interest in; but it did take the majority of the horde out of his house.

"Goin' out there?" Mickey made small talk as he went to the fridge for another beer. 

"Nah, fucking drunk enough without rules to get drunk" Ian chuckled. "Plus the quiet is nice" the hollering could still be heard from outside but Mickey got what the kid was saying. 

"Just thought you did whatever Mandy wanted."

"Fuck no. Mandy don't want me kissing her brother yet that's all I wanna do right now" Ian felt his body stiffen shocked by the liquid courage that made him say the words he'd only ever practiced in his head.

Mickey was frozen holding onto the door of the fridge. Wondering if he would punch Gallagher for calling him. His eyes scanned the room; kitchen empty, from what he could see of the living room, empty. The windows and all the people outside would be the only problem. 

There was a shift in the air; the moment Ian knew he didn't fuck everything up. He pushed himself off the counter. His momentum hit into mickey pushing them out of the well lit kitchen and into the living room, falling back into the recliner he'd first seen Mickey on.   
**********  
Ian's hand ran down Mickey's bare chest as he propped himself up between his legs, Ian had lost all put his cape and Mickey was just in his jeans. Their breathing was heavy and skin was searing with Mickey's every touch.

He leant in to run his tongue over the line in Mickey's neck wgi groan loudly. It sparked a risky idea in his mind to play into the costume. Soon enough Ian had his lips on mickeys skin and his teeth were sinking into it 

"Fuck, what the fuck was that?" Mickey's body jolted "Jesus that's gonna leave a mark; draw blood?." 

"Sorry, mean if you're not in to that we can stop" Ian tried not to sound like a rejected puppy. 

"Did I say I didn't like it? Just give some damn warning. And try not to leave too many of your vampire markings" the disgust in his tone was washed away by the eagerness in his eyes.


	11. On the eleventh night of Halloween gallavich gave to me eleven cackles from idiots

Ow!”

The zombie clutched his blackened nose, real blood now oozing out over the makeup and onto his hands and chin. 

“mickey, f-u--uck! The hic in her voice showed that Mandy was failing at hiding the laugher

“Nice one!” Iggy playfully punched his brothers arm.

“Ow,” the zombie said, more quietly possibly more embrassed. 

“Jesus, fuck, sorry, you alright man?" Mickey stammered. Not only did he punch a stranger; not his first time doing that. But he also looked like a pussy infront of his siblings. He needed to not be looking at them

He took the zombie by the shoulder, turned his own body so they his back was to his sister.. The lighting was shit, which was the point of the haunted house, but as he squinted to see how badly he actually got the guy he could tell behind the blood the zombie looked handsome. He was tall and lanky too. Fuck this night got even more complicated

“Ha! Mickey with the tiny Dicky! You were terrified!” Iggy yelled the laugher echoed through the halls , Mickey turning away to make a wall wouldn't stop him. 

His siblings always had a mean side 

“Shut up,” he hissed barely looking over his shoulder.

The zombie mumbled something; between the heckling of his siblings and the eerie music to add to the ambience Mickey messed it "Wha?” he squinted like being able to see more would help him hear better. 

“Impressive right hook." He had a nice smile under all the blood too. "Probably not as good as mine, but good enough that I'd rather you on my team" 

Perhaps it was that it was on high alert with his siblings around but as a zombie said "my team" Mickey could feel his cheeks getting hotter. Finally he was thankful for the darkness.

"Come on, Mick they'll thank you for adding to the aesthetic appeal" Mandy laughed. 

"Except the guy at the gate specifically told us no punching the actors." Iggy reminded. "Maybe if we weren't so fucked up right now Mickey wouldn't be a little whiny girl!" 

"Why don't you fuck off" Mickey barked " Mandy just go, go see if there's a werewolf for you to hump." 

"I won't tell" the zombie nudged "but if you wanna stay. Stay outta sight for a bit . Maybe Be a victim trying to escape the zombie… might add to the effect; people think they might really get grabbed." He suggested "I just gotta clean this up a bit." 

Mickey shrugged "yeah whatever, sure." 

"Pushover." Iggy taunted 

"Later losers" Mandy dragged Iggy off down the next corridor. "Try not to punch him again,” they cackled.

After a few moments his nose was cleaned up, his hands washes and makeup reapplied the zombie came back introducing himself "I'm Ian by the way, usually I like to get the names of people in beating."

"Mickey" he nodded. Gazing around the empty room assuming the next group of people would coming soon.   
“So you’re a big Halloween fan then?”

"Sure" Ian didn't sound convincing "scary assholes from Northside, eating candy, hiding who you Really are. All that shit sure but not like a freak about it or anything"

“So how did you end up with this job then?.”

“ fucking poor.... take what's available... kinda a usual where I'm from" 

Mickey nodded he knew the life all too well. "I do more of just taking.." 

"that's where you got good throwing punches I take it" 

"So what was it?" Ian had a gleeful smirk "took one look at this Gorey face and thought you had to have it. Just take it with all the force you take everything else." 

Mickey couldn't understand why everything this guy said made his hairs stand on end. Fucking crawling under his skin. With his words and damn smile. Mickey needed to change the topic "ah; shouldn't there be more people to fuckin' scare or somethin'?" 

"Nah you guys were the last ones of the night…" Ian leaned in. If what he was about to do was unwanted, he wouldn't need the Halloween makeup for bruises much longer.

"But you fucking said..." Mickey paused. Fucking haunted house with it's noises and darkness Mick couldn't figure out if the guy wanted to murder him or kiss him. 

"I fucking lied" Ian was blunt "how else were we gonna being alone and I have a feeling you didn't want your sibling to see this"

Ian took Mickey's chin in his hand and brushed his lips against the corner of his mouth. Mickey flinched back. Checked over his shoulder like he so often felt he needed to. 

As mick turned back their gaze locked and Mickey gnawed on his bottom lip as Ian was playfully licked his own lips. "Dammit, ok" the words barely audible Mickey firmly placed his lips back on Ian's. 

The hunted house was definitely pulling out all his fears tonight.


	12. On the twelfth night of Halloween gallavich gave to me twelve cult chantings

Ian knew that this is all gonna blow over in a month. There’s no way the ridiculous sentence was gonna stick. After all, he's crazy, they'd move him to the psych ward soon enough. He wasn't a real danger; menace prehaps but nothing more. He was clearly the victim in this situation. People prying on his delusional state, pushing him rather than helping him. All he did was blow up an empty van. 

His cell is cold and empty. In all his life he's never had a room to himself, a quiet place. That wasn't going to last long , he took a sharp inhale. Ian glanced over his shoulder as his cell door opens; he can feel the hairs on the back of his neck tingle.

The man was close to him. Ian's eyes couldn't process the image; because it couldn't be true. Standing before him was Mickey Milkovich. It took all his energy not to reach out and poke him in the face assuming he was a hallucination

"Guess who rolled over on the cartel and got to pick his roomie"

Ian's eyes showed his shock. At the sound of that familiar voice, a noise his brain couldn't replicate that perfectly that had to be true. 

"Ya know I'm gonna want bottom right" his side smile made Ian weak in the knees. His body couldn't hold back. Ian attached himself like a magnet to mickeys lips. 

******

Four months later *****October

Ian no longer cared that the junctions Fiona had put forward on his behalf to be released were denied. He was with Mickey. 

Life was good; yes they were in jail, but they were together. They were openly gay in prison; which came with its own challenges, drop the soap jokes, the attempted stabbings, an instant where someone pushed Ian down the stairs resulting in a cast for him and multiple broken ribs and fingers for the guy who pushed him curtsey of Mickey. 

It had been a long few weeks with the cast. Being even more confined, not able to be out for yard time, not being able to fuck Mickey the way he deserved. It gave his time to wander. He hated silence he hated the thoughts in his head. Ian knew the drugs the prison were giving him were the bare minimum he required. He didn't complain though, low dose meds was better than being stuck in the medical wing without Mickey. Mickey kept him calm, kept him more level than the drugs. 

Mickey was out on work duty leaving Ian to be alone with his thoughts. It was on days like today where the room is too quiet he hears it. 

"Bey tiki mah, bey tiki fear…"

Ian hit the side of his head trying to get the sound to stop. Rotating his neck trying to get it to snap, to release the building pressure.

"bey tiki ain, leadith mithom noth bid."

Ian heard the voice in his head for the first time about 6 months after getting incarcerated. Long After the medical staff declared him clear for gen pop.

He had seriously considered telling Mickey, but he didn't want him worrying. He though about voluntarily checking himself back in, except what more would they do for him? 

Ian realized that the voice was different; Shim had never spoken in another language, probably because Ian didn't know any other languages, so why was he being called to if he couldn't answer? 

He heard the chanting more often over the next few days; due to his cast and being off work duty. The words never seemed to be anything important; usually nothing he could understand either. The constant human of a voice caused him to reply out loud with a horrified “Shut up!” luckily no one was around to hear his random out burst.

It seemed to stop the muttering voice for only a moment. Ian knew talking back never got the voice to stop before; they've always felt stronger than him.

'" what's your problem?" Mickey asked coming back to the cell. 

"I'm fine. Just a bit scared." Ian decided to admit. He watched as Mickey's eyebrows squiggled up 

"Whatcha scared of? Halloween?" Mick asked "don't think this place is haunted" he smiled hoping it eased whatever was going on with Ian 

"I thought I heard somethin' " he kept it vague to not worry him. Plus saying things out loud made him start to wonder if he was over reacting that maybe he should shut up, that he made the situation bigger than it really was.

"I ain't gonna let anything hurt you." Mickey's lips brushed against Ian's red hair, placing a kiss on top of his head. Ian closed his eyes trying to relax into the comfort.

****

Ian woke up; startled, Mickey still snoring. Ian slipped out of the small low bunk wishing for some fresh air to breathe to connect him to reality. The voice was louder tonight. 

"Blood sacrifice" 

Either Ian had begun to under the language of the voice or it had switched to English because Ian wasn't following it's previous orders

What the fuck kind of blood sacrifice did it want? For Ian to kill himself, to kill another inmate? The questions swirled around his head repeating what he heard playing out every scenario, the more he thought the more it spiraled the more he spiraled the more his body stiffened his jaw ached from clenching, his eyes sore from scanning a room finding no answers. His skin felt like a thouand ants crawling over it. 

The sound of Mickey's snoring peacefully was gnawing at him. How could he sleep, why didn't he care, couldn't he hear Ian screaming inside his own head. Ian's irrational thoughts were in full swing. He had to stop, he had to sleep. Neither one of those things were going to happen tonight. 

"Halloween night; when the veil between worlds is thin….."

Halloween, tomorrow. Ian had to figure all this out by tomorrow? What was there to figure out. He wasn't going to kill anyone. Blowing up an empty van; among other things. Is what had landed him in here in the first place. He wasn't going to kill himself fuck that. He'd been fucked up long enough to know what he could deal with. 

Ian had to remember to breathe, the hic in his throat reminded him to inhale; slowly. He closed his eyes counting. Breathe in two, three, and out two, three ….

"You ok? ." Mickey's voice was rough as he licked his dry lips. Ian felt a fear he hadn't felt in awhile, he had betrayed Mickey, he hadn't been honest with him. 

"No." Ian said plainly

Mickey sensed the importance, sitting up on the bunk 

"Bey tiki mah…"

Ian squeezed his eyes closed. No not again he had to tell Mickey it was important. It was so loud.

"What the fuck is that?"

Ian opened his eyes. "You hear it too?"

"Yeah I got ears don't I? Fuck is it?"

"Mickey!" Ian needed him to look at him "you hear it." This time Mickey understood what Ian was asking he nodded slowly. Ian had a sigh of relief

"yeah it ain't just you gallager stop thinkin' your special or something" mick smiled. "Looks like a cult leader moved in next door" 

"Yeah looking for a blood sacrifice on Halloween" Ian informed him 

"Well what the fuck you scared about?." Mickey began to hold up fingers as he pointed out "you ain't a virgin, blood sweat all that bodily fluid shit they need, we already done that. The way I see it you're bound to me and they can't fucking break it. They can go find a goat or some shit, but you. Yer safe"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We made it to the end! Thanks everyone who stuck it out! 
> 
> The cult chant is from halloweentown circa 1998 aka my jam! 
> 
> Happy Halloween


End file.
